Workshop
Workshops are used by the Expedition to develop new mod technology in an effort to combat the Legion. Their scientific research and applied engineering is based on the principle of “biomimicry”, taking inspiration from the life forms of Atlas to design exciting offensive and defensive modifications. Tactical summary: * Produces ship and weapon mods * Build automenders to assist units in the field * Collects organic materials for study General outpost requires 15% ally control over the planet in order to be built, if [[Haven#Alliance_Benefit|Haven't Alliance Benefit] is not unlocked.] Workshops are owned by the Expedition, and produce a number of Mods based on its level. When allied with the Starlink Initiative, they will send several mods directly to you in intervals. The level of the mod also depends on the Workshop's level. (You can also deliver the rare, heavy items from the local fauna to receive a mod that reflects that animal.) This applies to the unique Mod Shop, where you can purchase both general and specialty mods of all tiers. Though mods are the same across all Workshops on the same planet, the catalog of mods differs significantly on other planets. To upgrade a Workshop, you can deliver Organic type items or cores, or offer to complete Workshop or Legion quests. These include: * Retrieving lost databanks (Protoscience) or containers (Containment Conundrum) * Retrieving samples from creatures (Xenobiology) * Delivering specific '''automenders to specified locations (Trauma Kit) * Retrieving Nova samples to restore structure HP and provide the player with a third layer of elemental resistant shields (Crushing Revelations) * Scanning creatures with the Analyzer (Atlas Safari) Expedition Workshops are very passive, and tolerates friendly fire to an extent. Its Explorers are formidable in battle, rivaling that of an Armory's Vigilante. Causing significant damage to Explorers or the Workshop will cause them to break off the alliance until you can regain their trust by helping them again. Workshops come with two building-mounted mini turrets. Automenders Automenders are a specialty tower produced by Workshops. A maximum of 3 automenders can be produced per Workshop. Its maximum amount will increase by 3 when the Workshop levels up, up to a total maximum of 9 automenders. A Workshop covered by 9 automenders will be incredibly tough to take down, even in Legion-heavy areas, as these will constantly heal the Workshop, its Explorers, and other automenders. Alternatively, automenders can be taken to other outposts to help repair the outpost or heal its workers. All towers are destroyed when the Workshop is destroyed. Mod Shop Mod Shops are a mutual benefit accessed from within the Expedition Workshop as a result of allying with it. They are Electrum-currency sinks that accept the Electrum you gather throughout the world to immediately craft a large variety of mods. Mod Shops can only develop stronger mods in accordance to their structure tier (1, 2, and 3). At tier 1, they will only be able to develop Uncommon Mods, as represented by what they are "Ready to Develop" (see picture to the right). At tier 2, they can develop Rare Mods, and at tier 3, they can develop Epic Mods. The only exception are Alliance Mods, which decrease in price after each tier progression. With the upgrade from Tier 2 to Tier 3, the lowest Mod level becomes unavailable for purchase. * At Tier 2, Uncommon and Rare Mods become craftable. * At Tier 3, Rare and Epic Mods become craftable, while Uncommon Mods are dropped entirely. Every Mod from the Mod Shop varies by the planet, so there are at maximum 9 different catalogs for each planet. '''The following list serves under the assumption that you know what you're looking for, and thus only want to know which mod is where. The listings are as follows: Kirite Mod summary list | Kirite Haven Mod summary list | Haven Sonatus Mod summary list | Sonatus Vylus Mod summary list | Vylus Tundria Mod summary list | Tundria Ashar Mod summary list | Ashar Necrom Mod summary list | Necrom Category:Gameplay Category:Outpost